


Cinderella Can Suck It

by Inell



Series: Werewolf Married [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alive Hale Family, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jackson & Stiles Friendship, Kissing, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mating Bond, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Romance, Sappy, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Soulmates, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the best fairy tales have one thing in common: a happily ever after.</p><p> </p><p>This is the final part of the Werewolf Married Series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella Can Suck It

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now complete! A huge thank you Eeyore9990 & Shealwaysreads for the daily help by reading over parts and listening to me ramble about brainstorming and everything.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, reblogged, sent me Asks, commented & left kudos for this series. It's been such an amazing ride, and I've loved every moment of it. This Verse has been such a wonderful place to play in, and I'm going to miss it now that it's finished. Anyway, I truly hope you enjoy this final part.

Being gorgeous, slightly intimidating, and incredibly intelligent seem to be genetic for Hales. Even Creepy Pete shares those traits, though his leering smirks and suggestive comments take it to a dirty place, which definitely makes him earn his nickname. Fortunately, the rest of the Hales appear to lack that creepy factor. There are a billion of them, too, and Stiles isn’t even able to keep all of the names straight when he’s introduced to one after the other by Talia as she walks him around with Derek trailing behind them. There are a few exceptions to the tall, dark, and intimidating thing, so he’s able to remember the people who married into the family much easier. Aunt Glory with the practically white blonde hair that actually seems natural. Uncle Stephen with the auburn hair that’s graying at the temples. A couple of cousins sporadically thrown into the mix of black hair and tallness.

Joseph Hale is incredibly good-looking, very built, and a total DILF. Not that Stiles checks him out or anything. That would just be weird and make him as creepy as Peter since he’s planning to propose to Derek in just a few more hours. However, he can still notice and acknowledge attractive people who aren’t Derek because there’s no interest in doing anything with any of them. Anyway, Joseph is obviously where Derek gets his more sensitive side because the large man hugs Stiles when they first meet and almost gets teary when he tells him how happy he is that Derek’s found someone to call his own.

That pretty much sets the stage for the entire Hale pack Christmas celebration. Stiles is hugged by scary gorgeous people, told many stories about Derek that have his boyfriend’s ears red for most of the gathering, and stared at intensely as if they can read minds to determine his intentions for their cousin/nephew/whatever relation Derek is to all of them. And Derek keeps touching him, growling softly in his ear when someone gets a little too handsy with their hugging, and he keeps nuzzling their mating bite like he wants everyone to see and know that they’re true mates. It’s adorable instead of annoying, so that tells Stiles just how deep in love he is with this gorgeous man.

The only really bad part? It has to be when he just happens to be cornered into a private chat with Talia Alpha Squared Hale. He ends up blurting out his intentions to propose because she’s just frightening, okay?, and she’s looking at him with disappointment because he’s making Derek wait and hasn’t made a decision despite his time limit ending tomorrow. And he understands why she’d be concerned because she’s not there with them all the time, and she doesn’t realize how far gone he is on Derek. So, yeah, he whispers his intentions and watches her reaction, seeing an actual crack in her tough exterior as her eyes shine for a moment. He swears her to secrecy, and she’s so surprised that she agrees not to say a word before she actually gives her permission, like they’re archaic medieval people who actually need a parent’s permission to propose instead of grown ass men with their own agency.

Still, a part of him is relieved that she’s going to support them when they get married and everything.

There’s really only one other awkward part about the entire Christmas celebration. That’s the fact that no one gives Derek a birthday present. They tell him Happy Birthday, and there’s teasing about him turning thirty-two and becoming an old man, complete with a few of the younger cousins looking for gray hair in this dark locks. But no one gives him a gift. Obviously, Stiles knows why, since he’s the one who planned the entire surprise party tonight, but it bothers him that Derek doesn’t even seem to notice. It’s like he just assumes the Christmas gifts are also for his birthday, and he’s totally fine with it, even used to it. It makes Stiles really glad that he’s gone to such an effort for the birthday ball tonight because Derek deserves to be treated special and to have the day of his birth celebrated separately from Christmas.

Stiles started celebrating first thing this morning when he made Derek breakfast in bed then woke him up with a pretty excellent blow job, not that he’s bragging. Too much. There had been leisurely sex after they’d eaten, slow and sensual in a way that they don’t often indulge in but always causes the prettiest noises to spill from Derek’s lips. They’d had a shower, and then there had been private gift giving, the less PG gifts that Stiles wasn’t going to give Derek around either of their packs. New lube, some massage oil, a nicely shaped plug, and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, the latter more of a joke than serious. Derek had obviously had similar thoughts, since Stiles got edible body paints, a new dildo, a couple’s sexy card game, and a pair of boxers with mistletoe covering his junk. Stiles is looking forward to trying them all out in the future.

Derek had a great birthday morning, at least, and he doesn’t seem to mind no special birthday gifts from his family, even if it upsets Stiles just a little. It’s not his birthday, so he needs to get over it. Anyway, tonight will definitely make up for any possible negativity that Derek might be keeping internalized regarding birthday celebrations and gifts. Stiles really can’t wait to see his face when they arrive at the supposed fancy dinner and it turns out to be a surprise masquerade birthday ball.

Of course, he’s probably setting himself up, in a way, because there’s no way that he’ll be able to ever surpass tonight’s party. Not that he thinks Derek would ever expect such an elaborate event every year. Besides, he’s got major plans for tonight that aren’t really something that can happen annually. It’s not like he can propose every year, at least. That would be pretty weird once they get married. And he’s going to be pretty financially strapped repaying Jackson for tonight’s ball so, yeah, not going to be a yearly thing unless Derek enjoys it so much that the Hales decide to make it an annual birthday thing, which is something Stiles hasn’t considered.

Creepy Pete pulls him out of his thoughts when he comes lurking around, eyeing Stiles like he’s a delectable treat and it’s time for dessert. Yuck. Stiles narrows his eyes at him, watching him suspiciously. “What?” he finally snaps when Creep Pete leans in and inhales.

“What?” Creepy Pete bats his eyelashes. “You and my nephew seem to be getting along very well. It’s sickeningly adorable.”

“ _You’re_ sickening,” Stiles mutters, giving Creepy Pete a distrustful look. “You need to stop sniffing me. It’s strange and bizarre, just like you.”

“You always say the sweetest things, Stiles,” Creepy Pete purrs. “Your scent is intoxicating. It was enchanting before, but now it’s been enhanced. You smell like you’re ours.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not, so keep your nose to yourself.” Stiles rolls his eyes. “And your leering gaze. Having my boyfriend’s uncle mentally undress me is not kosher. Got it?”

“My nephew is very fortunate. Finding a true mate is exceedingly rare in our world, and to have a mate as powerful and enticing as you even more so,” Peter tells him, reaching out to touch Stiles’ cheek. “Welcome to our family, lovely boy.”

“Uncle Peter, Mother would like to speak to you,” Derek says, voice low and almost dangerous. He grips Creepy Pete’s wrist and pulls his hand away from Stiles’ face.

“Your mate is delightful, Derek.” Creepy Pete smirks and deliberately gives Stiles that ‘seeing you naked’ kind of look that makes Derek growl softly, his eyes flashing red. “Please do stop the theatrics, dear nephew. If I had any designs on young Stiles here, I’d have already enjoyed the taste of his mouth and the feel of his skin before you ever met him. I prefer my liaisons consensual and lacking strings.”

“The consensual part? That means you wouldn’t have enjoyed anything,” Stiles points out helpfully. “Bye, Creepy Pete. I’m going to make out with my boyfriend now, and Talia needs to see you.”

Creepy Pete just laughs and gives him that brazen smile that would probably be hot if he weren’t so, well, creepy. “I can be very persuasive if I set my mind to it, but that’s neither here nor there. Derek, do take proper care of your mate. He’s a feisty one who won’t tolerate any nonsense.”

“Peter, leave the children alone. We have important matters to discuss,” Talia cuts in smoothly, her tone firm and demanding immediate attention. She doesn’t even need to flash her eyes to make Peter heel. It’s freaking awesome. Peter tilts his head in a parting nod before he goes over to where Talia is waiting.

“How did he turn out that way when the rest of your family seems nice? Scary and intimidating but relatively nice.” Stiles looks up to see Derek staring at him. “He’s harmless, babe. He’s always weird like that, hence the whole Creepy Pete thing.”

“I didn’t like him touching you,” Derek murmurs. “I wanted to cut his hand off then claim you in front of him.”

“Wow. That’s, uh, pretty violent and yet also strangely sexy?” Stiles leans up to kiss him, licking into his mouth before rubbing his cheek against Derek’s scruffy jaw so Peter’s smell doesn’t linger on his skin. “I’m yours, Derek. No one else’s,” he whispers against Derek’s ear.

“Mine.” Derek kisses his neck, tongue tracing their mating mark, his hands pulling Stiles even closer.

“Ahem. Boys, I think you might need to take a step back or else the youngest children will have many uncomfortable questions for their parents.” Joseph is smirking when Stiles and Derek separate and glance at him. “Perhaps save for the rest of that for later? It is very nice to know that there aren’t any issues about sexual compatibility between the two of you, though.”

“Dad,” Derek whines, ears turning red. He’s thirty-two as of today, but, at that moment, he’s acting like a teenager. It’s adorable. Not that Stiles is going to tell him that. “Go away.”

“What kind of father would I be if I didn’t take the opportunity to embarrass my son when it presents itself?” Joseph smiles, and it’s now obvious which parent Derek inherited that crinkly eye smile from. “You two are so much like your mom and I were at your ages. Unable to keep our hands off each other, lighting up the room with the chemistry between us, and making each other happy just by being together. It brings back many fond memories.”

“You two are still like that,” Derek points out dryly. “I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve stumbled across you two in a compromising situation that no child should ever witness between their parents.”

“That’s great,” Stiles admits. “Not the whole tormenting your children with sexy times, but the fact that you’re still in love and hot for each other. I think Derek and I are going to be like that, probably even the scarring our children sometimes because we can’t keep our hands off each other.”

“Grandchildren. I wasn’t sure we’d ever hear those words, the way you kids seem reluctant to settle down and start a family,” Joseph says, shaking his head and grinning. “I’m looking forward to spoiling all of my grandchildren rotten.”

“You’ll have to wait a couple of years. We aren’t interested in being parents until we’ve been together for a while.” Derek glances at Stiles then back at his dad. “I mean, that also depends on whether or not Stiles decides to stay with me after our courtship period ends.”

“Oh, right.” Joseph nods. “Your mother told me about that arrangement. When exactly is that deadline?”

“Tomorrow.” Stiles smiles as he leans into Derek. “At midnight, we’re officially at day 106.”

“Ah. That’s interesting.” Joseph looks thoughtful. “Your mother said that she and the McCall alpha were wagering about your relationship, and neither of them ended up being correct. I didn’t actually participate in that, since I’m not one for placing bets on people’s relationships, but it sounds as if the pot is rather large. If someone had inside information, for instance, they would earn a tidy sum.”

“That would be downright sneaky, if someone with inside information actually placed a bet,” Stiles muses, smirking slightly when Joseph arched a brow.

“Very sneaky,” Joseph agrees, huffing out a laugh. “Son, you’d better keep an eye on this one. I have a feeling he’s going to keep you on your toes.”

“I have no problem keeping my eyes on him.” Derek smiles. “But I appreciate the words of wisdom, Dad.”

Joseph laughs as he pulls them both into a hug before going off to speak to other relatives. Stiles takes Derek’s hand and squeezes. “I like your family,” he says. “Well, I can tolerate Creepy Pete because he’s a relative, but I wouldn’t say I _like_ him.”

“Are you about ready to get out of here?” Derek asks, giving him a chaste kiss. “I’m ready to have you to myself for a bit. You smell like too many other wolves right now, and it’s driving me nuts.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that. I’m good to go,” Stiles says. “We already have all the gifts in the car, and I think we’ve spent enough time mingling with your family so we can leave without anyone thinking we’re rude.”

“Good. What time is our reservation tonight?” Derek rests their foreheads together and sighs. “I’d be so tempted to just cancel it and stay in, but you already paid.”

“Yes, I already paid, and I have a room rented and everything, so no cancelling. We have to be there at ten. It’s a romantic evening meal with privacy, so we can celebrate without a lot of other guests,” Stiles tells him. The last thing he needs is Derek deciding he doesn’t want to go. “I thought we could go check in to the room early and just get dressed there before heading down to dinner.”

Derek smiles. “Okay. Fine. We can do the whole tuxes and dinner since you have plans in mind. I’m looking forward to seeing you in a tux again, actually. Not sure we’ll actually leave the hotel room once I do, though.”

“Let’s say goodbye to your parents and siblings so we can head home,” he says. “We can pack an overnight bag then head to the Central because I totally do have plans in mind for you.” He waggles his eyebrows. “Lots of plans.”

“I can’t wait.” Derek kisses him again before tugging him along to find his parents. 

After their goodbyes are said, Derek holding his parents a little tighter because he thinks they’ll be leaving first thing in the morning to go back to Oregon, they leave the loft where they’ve had Christmas dinner and head home. It takes three trips to get all of the gifts and leftovers out of the car. It’s obvious that Derek has told his family a lot about him, though possibly Laura and Cora also contributed, because his gifts are personal and thoughtful, as if they were from people he’s actually met before. There are some clothes, Derek’s right about Creepy Pete’s odd fixation on V-neck shirts because Stiles is now the proud owner of three soft expensive V-neck sweaters, but most of the gifts are fandom stuff he enjoys or magic texts or things that really interest him.

It’s nearly seven by the time they get everything put away, showing off their haul to each other as they go through it because they hadn’t a chance in the middle of the pack celebration to actually see what they all got. Derek has a ton of new history books, which means they’ll definitely be adding lots of bookshelves to the new house design. Maybe they can have a library room, like something out of Grimmauld Place with floor to ceiling bookcases and they can buy more books to fill them up? Stiles files that thought away for a future discussion because it sounds awesome! Besides books, Derek has more clothes, a few DVD series, some random antique stuff that probably costs a fortune but just confuses Stiles because what the hell does anyone need with an old metal milk jug?, and a stack of gift cards to various things around Beacon Hills that were mostly extra gifts.

Stiles packs their overnight bag with two changes of clothes, since he did rent a room for tomorrow night, too, because he knows they’ll be up late tonight. His big plans don’t even really start until midnight, because he has to wait until then to do the proposal and all. While he’s doing that, Derek gets their toiletries together for the morning, toothpaste and toothbrushes and the things Stiles usually forgets when traveling. Their tuxes are dry cleaned and hanging up on the closet door ready to go. Stiles has already given their masks to Scott so they can get them when they surprise Derek. He knows Derek’s likely to notice them if he tries packing them, after all, so he’s already taken care of that.

When they reach the Central, it’s pretty quiet. It’s Christmas, so most guests are probably still with their loved ones and not hanging around the hotel. Stiles goes to check-in, leaving Derek reading the history of the hotel that’s written on an informational panel in the lobby. While he’s checking in, he writes out a question regarding the status of his plans, and he receives a wink from Jenny, the woman working the desk. Everything’s good, and that’s a relief. He hasn’t been able to text Lydia or Scott to get an update because Derek’s been with him pretty much non-stop since Creepy Pete’s little display at the Christmas party.

“Interesting history, isn’t it?” he asks as he takes his room card and joins Derek. “It was really rundown back in the seventies, or so I’ve heard, and they renovated it. Did you ever come here when you lived in town before?”

“Not that I remember.” Derek looks at him. “I think they had my senior prom here, but I moved to Oregon when I was fifteen, so I wasn’t here to attend. One of my buddies that I kept in touch with told me about it, though. I like the architecture a lot. It’s got a historical feel without being too ornate.”

“We had prom here, too!” Stiles grins. “The couples in the pack rented rooms, but I was single and it was after my FWB with Danny, so I ended up just going home when it was all over.”

“If I’d known you back then, I’d totally have been your prom date.” Derek shrugs. “As it was, when you went to prom, I was in NYC spiraling down pretty hard by then.”

“Who cares about prom?” Stiles kisses him briefly. “You can promise me a dance next time we go to some fancy party. We’ll have our own private prom.”

“That sounds good.” Derek smiles. “So you haven’t ever spent the night here before?”

“No, but I’ve heard the rooms are pretty amazing. For the price, they’d better be,” he says, laughing as he takes Derek’s hand and walks to the elevator. “Lydia and Jackson actually had their wedding reception here, but that and prom are the only times I’ve been here other than grabbing lunch with Lydia before.”

“Stiles, you really shouldn’t have spent so much money on this,” Derek murmurs, biting his bottom lip when they step into the elevator. “I know you’re too proud to let me pay you back, but would you please think about it? I know you probably blew every dime you’ve earned extra the last two months on a fancy dinner and hotel stay. Next year, we should just stay home and marathon cheesy reality television, alright?”

Stiles reaches up to touch Derek’s jaw. “I worked extra so I could afford to treat you for your birthday. It’s worth it, okay? I can’t think of anything else I’d rather spend the money on than making sure you have a special birthday. Next year, we can do what you want, but, this year, I’m taking care of this and treating you.”

“I can think of dozens of things you’d like to spend money on, but I’m going to let you spoil me because it means you can’t complain if I pay for stuff to spoil you,” Derek says. “Like a new roof that you’re stubbornly trying to repay, for instance.”

“That’s blackmail,” Stiles points out, narrowing his eyes even as Derek’s lips twist into a slightly smug smile that _does things_ to him.

“I prefer to think of it as negotiations.” Derek steps out of the elevator when it arrives on the fifth floor. “I won’t mention money again regarding this birthday dinner and hotel stay, but you agree to let me just pay for the roof without repayment.”

“And if I refuse?” Stiles arches a brow, sliding the key card in then opening the door to their hotel room.

“I’ll have to express my concern about you spending so much of your money on me even if it’s my birthday.” Derek blinks innocently. “And you know I get uncomfortable talking about money, especially when I have so damn much of it, and you don’t like me paying for everything.”

“I’m not after you for your money, and I’m not going to have you ever doubting that I’d love you if you were broke just as much as I love you with a trust fund,” Stiles says firmly. “I understand that relationships require sharing and doing things together, but you’re bringing millions to the table, and I’ve got a few thousand in the bank, so it’s a sensitive subject for me sometimes.”

“Which is why I get uncomfortable talking about money.” Derek tugs Stiles towards him. “It isn’t just my money, Stiles. We’re together, and I love you. What’s mine is yours, you know? I want to pay for that roof because it’s something I chose to do for you, just like dinner tonight is something you chose to do for me.”

“Fine.” Stiles rolls his eyes and huffs. “You can pay for the damn roof. Now can we stop talking about money so we can enjoy the rest of the night?”

“Yes.” Derek kisses him, licking into his mouth and gripping his ass. When Stiles feels himself falling on the bed, he laughs and looks up at Derek, who crawls up the bed until he can kiss him again. They make out for a while. The bed is ridiculously comfortable, and there’s still time before they have to be downstairs. Stiles keeps it from going too far, not wanting to get too distracted, but there’s definitely some grinding and clothes getting rumpled as they kiss. When his phone buzzes, he reluctantly stops kissing and reaches for it.

“Oh, it’s nine fifteen. We’ve only got forty-five minutes to get ready,” he says, sliding his finger to dismiss the alert. Derek’s lips are wet and swollen, his eyes staring at Stiles like he can’t believe they’re actually going to get up and go eat when they could be having sex. “Come on, babe. Good food and birthday cake is awaiting us.”

“Birthday cake?” Derek arches a brow. “What kind?”

“Triple chocolate with caramel mixed in and chocolate frosting.” Stiles grins. “I ordered it for you and had it delivered so we could have it tonight.”

“I love you,” Derek whispers, kissing him again before moving his face into his neck. “Today’s been a great birthday because of you, Stiles. From breakfast this morning to dinner tonight, you’d just made me so happy.”

“I’m glad. You deserve the moon and the stars, but I have to settle with wake up blow jobs and fancy dinners.”

“Your blow jobs are better than the moon and the stars.”

“Now you’re just trying to flatter me into giving you another one.”

“Maybe after dinner?”

“Der, it’s my turn for a BJ, but, maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll jerk you off later.”

“It’s my birthday, Stiles. You’re going to be doing more than jerking me off later. I want you to fuck me when we get finished with dinner.”

“Oh, that can definitely be arranged. I think I’ll let you ride me so I can watch you moving up and down. You’re so hot when you’re taking what you want.”

“Yet you somehow find it easy to resist my seduction attempts in order to put on fancy clothes to go eat dinner,” Derek says dryly, rolling off Stiles and sighing as he looks at the ceiling. “You just want to see me in a tux, don’t you? That’s why you chose this place instead of somewhere not so formal.”

“Damn, you caught me. I can’t wait to see that tight ass in tuxedo pants, and I’m looking forward to staring at you all night and thinking about how much fun it’s going to be get that tux off of you. It’s going to look amazing on you, but even better when it’s lying on the floor.” Stiles leers playfully before stealing a quick kiss. He gets up and pulls his sweater over his head. “But, seriously, we should go ahead and get changed. I don’t want to be late for our reservation.”

“Just remember, your birthday’s coming up in April, and payback can be a bitch.” Derek snorts when Stiles sticks his tongue out at him. He gets off the bed and rubs the back of his neck. “Alright. I’m going to use the toilet, then I’ll get dressed.”

Stiles waits until he’s in the bathroom and shuts the door before he dives for his phone, his jeans halfway down and bunched around his knees. He quickly texts Lydia, Scott, Jackson, and Allison for any updates, saying they’re here and coming down right at ten. He can hear Derek peeing when his phone vibrates. He reads the messages and relaxes. 

It’s all going well. Lydia says there’s been a slight issue with the alcove, due to space, but she’s taken care of it satisfactorily so there isn’t anything to worry about. Jackson says the catering is set and the cakes arrived, enough for all the guests easily, and that they meet his approval. Scott and Allison tell him all the guests are arriving, and everyone’s dressed up so nicely and excited. He can’t wait to get down there and see everyone in their formal wear and masks.

When he hears Derek walking towards the door, he sends a quick thank you text before dropping the phone and hurrying back towards where they hung the tuxedo bags. He’s wearing his underwear and unzipping the bag with his tux when Derek steps out of the bathroom. “Man, this brings back memories,” he says, smiling at Derek.

“Uh huh.” Derek looks at the tux. “It seems like it was ages ago, you know? Instead of less than four months. Last time I saw you wearing that, you were running away from me like Cinderella when the clock struck midnight.”

“Liar. I was biding my time so I could create a magical diversion _then_ run away because I was convinced the Hales had concocted some ridiculous mating plot to take over my pack,” he points out. “Constant vigilance!”

“Constant paranoia is more like it.” Derek laughs. “If the Hales had truly wanted this territory, we wouldn’t think up some scheme. We’d just take it back over. However, as you know, Scott’s doing an awesome job, and your pack maintains the balance needed to be successful.”

Stiles grins. “Do you remember how you got all offended and called me crude like you were some innocent prude who was shocked by my behavior?”

“I remember everything about that night,” Derek admits, looking at Stiles seriously. “You were this gorgeous bratty asshole with a mouth that was downright sinful, and your scent was so potent that I had to fight my instincts to just claim you without even engaging in witty banter beforehand.”

“Yeah, well, you’re pretty damn sinful yourself.” Stiles licks his lips. “I don’t remember everything, overachiever, but I remember enough, _Clark_.”

“If you keep looking at me like that, _Bruce_ , they can keep their damn dinner reservation.” Derek is staring at his mouth hungrily, and it’s distracting. 

Very distracting. Stiles has to force himself to look away. “No cancelling anything. We need to get dressed without any more sexy memories to make us lose focus.”

“You’re the one who brought it up.” Derek unzips his bag before he strips down to his underwear. “I was content to stop thinking about fucking myself on your thick cock so we can eat dinner, but you had to get nostalgic on me.”

“Asshole,” Stiles mutters, a fond smile on his face as he puts on his white shirt and buttons it.

“Pot, kettle.” Derek winks at him, grinning when Stiles chuckles. It’s a shame to cover up that gorgeous body, but Stiles thinks Derek getting dressed is almost as sexy as Derek getting undressed. It doesn’t make sense but it is what it is.

They actually manage to get their tuxedos on with only a few innuendoes and distractions. It’s five till ten when Stiles picks up his phone to check messages. There’s one from Scott timed two minutes ago that just says Good to Go. He sends a quick ‘Coming down now-get ready’ text when Derek isn’t paying any attention. Putting his phone into his pocket, he turns to face Derek and whistles. “Look at you, all cleaned up and gorgeous.”

“You look amazing.” Derek walks over and pulls Stiles closer. “I didn’t have the opportunity to truly appreciate you in a tux that night we met. I was too overwhelmed with your scent and what I was feeling to really enjoy the view.”

“You can look all you want now, babe. I’m all yours.” Stiles leans up for a quick kiss. “Our reservation is at ten, so we better head downstairs.”

“I hope this food is worth eating so late. I’m still full from Christmas dinner,” Derek admits, following Stiles out of the room and to the elevator.

“Me too,” he admits, “but I’m sure it’s delicious. We don’t have to clean our plates or anything. It’s your birthday, so eat whatever you want.”

“I know what I wish I was eating right now,” he mutters, taking a deliberate look at Stiles’ ass and winking.

“Cheeky brat.” Stiles pinches Derek’s ass and laughs as they almost fall into the elevator. The ride down doesn’t take that long, but he notices Derek sniffing. “Something wrong?”

“Huh?” Derek shakes his head. “No, I just thought I could smell Satomi, but it’s obviously not her.”

“That’s weird.” Stiles is going to kick the wall, hard, if Satomi ends up ruining the surprise because she used the elevator. He already sent her a Christmas card, damn it, so he can’t even threaten not to send her one now. Well, her birthday is in June, so he can always refuse to send her a birthday card.

“Yeah. It happens sometimes. Scents can be odd.” Derek shrugs and kisses his forehead. “Seriously, Stiles, thank you for making my birthday something special. It’s been a long time since anyone has gone to such an effort to celebrate it instead of just combining it with Christmas.”

“No gratitude is needed, Der. You’d better get used to. I like making you feel special.” Stiles squeezes his hand as the doors to elevator open. “Alright. Let’s see if this dinner is worth the cost.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Derek smiles as he follows Stiles’ to the ballroom. Stiles hangs back slightly, watching Derek’s face as his nostrils flare and his eyes widen. He opens the door to the ballroom and is greeted with a loud chorus of Surprise followed by Happy Birthday. He just stands there staring before he looks at Stiles and blinks. “You did this?”

“Yep.” Stiles grins. “With some help from my pack and yours.”

“For me?” Derek looks back at the crowd and ducks his head, rubbing his eyes with his hand. “This is why you’ve been acting strange recently, isn’t it? I noticed but it wasn’t a bad strange, so I figured you were being sneaky about Christmas presents or something.”

“Oh, uh, I’d hoped you hadn’t noticed?” Stiles shrugs. “But, yes, it’s for you. Come on. Let’s go inside.”

He tugs Derek’s hand as they walk inside, letting the doors shut behind them. As soon as they enter the ballroom, Scott and Allison approach holding their masks. “For you,” Scott says, grinning as he hands Stiles his mask.

“Happy birthday, Derek!” Allison dimples as she gives him his mask. “You look so handsome. I now understand why Stiles chose formal attire.”

“Dude, did you really think we wouldn’t tell you happy birthday?” Scott looks mock offended before giving Derek a hug. “Merry Christmas, by the way. I know we called earlier, but still.”

“Thank you.” Derek looks overwhelmed still, like he can’t believe they’re all here to celebrate his birthday. “Where are the kids?”

“Ha! Mrs. Wilson is actually babysitting,” Allison says with a giggle. “She offered because I’m pretty sure she thinks we’re at an orgy.”

“What?” Stiles blinks. “Why do you say that?”

“Because she said to have fun at the orgy when we left,” Scott whispers, making a face. “Don’t laugh, jerk face. Hearing those words from an octogenarian are scarring.”

“Sorry not sorry.” Stiles grins before making a twirling motion. “Let me see the fancy clothes!”

Allison turns around for him, and Scott does when Stiles arches a brow and taps his foot. “It’s so nice to get out of the house,” Allison says. “It’s been ages since I’ve been able to dress up, and I love my children, but having an actual conversation with grown-ups is something I’m definitely looking forward to tonight.”

Scott and Allison move on, and Derek looks at Stiles. “I can’t believe you did all this for me, Stiles. It’s like when we met, isn’t it? I’ve noticed some of the similarities, only there wasn’t this kind of music playing, and it’s a lot more colorful.”

“It’s a surprise party, and I remember you saying you enjoyed masquerades, that that’s why you attended the ball when we met, so I thought it would be kind of romantic to bring in parts of that,” he explains. “I’m just so happy that you’re surprised. I’ve been planning it for weeks, and I was anxious about something going wrong or someone spilling the beans.”

“Everyone kept it quiet. I honestly never even suspected.” Derek shakes his head before he gives Stiles a kiss that curls his toes in his fancy dress shoes. When they pull apart, Derek just stares into his eyes. “You love me so much.”

“And you love me just as much,” Stiles whispers, stroking Derek’s jaw. “We should mingle. All your family is here, and my pack. Satomi is also here, since she’s inadvertently responsible for our meeting back in September.”

“I knew I smelled her on the elevator!” Derek huffs a laugh. “Alright, let’s mingle. We can dance, too, right? I don’t have any intention of hiding at this ball since there’s nothing to hide from. I have you by my side.”

“To protect you from giggling people.” Stiles grins when Derek laughs. “Especially those who fail to appreciate your humor and feign amusement.”

They mingle. Derek keeps Stiles by his side the entire time, and Stiles doesn’t mind at all. They drink a glass of wine as they talk to people, admiring clothes and masks, enjoying the whole thing. Lydia’s done an awesome job, which Stiles tells her multiple times throughout the night, because everyone’s having a great time. Jackson gets compliments, too, because the finger foods being served are delicious.

They dance. The music is a long playlist that Stiles put together with some of Derek’s favorite artists as well as random songs that come to mind from their different road trips or karaoke night. It makes for a great soundtrack to the ball, and people are enjoying the dance floor area throughout the night. They slow dance to Elvis, Derek singing along in his ear about can’t help falling in love, and they slow dance to Savage Garden, where Stiles sings in Derek’s ear about being his dream, his wish, and his fantasy. There are faster songs, too, but they slow dance their way through them because that means they can hold each other close and just enjoy the feel of each other during the song.

They’ve just finished dancing and are making their way to one of the tables for a break when Lydia approaches them. She looks stunning tonight, the greens in her mask standing out against her hair in a way that Stiles knows is totally planned. She hooks her arm through Derek’s and winks at Stiles. “I’m kidnapping your boyfriend for a little bit,” she says, smiling when Derek arches a brow at her. “Jackson will be along in a moment to fill you in, Stiles.”

Stiles watches them leave the ballroom through a side door and checks his phone. Ah. Okay. He’s been so caught up in the ball that he almost forgot his plans. Good thing he’s got a great pack to keep him in line. Jackson shows up a few minutes later, wearing a smug smirk that makes Stiles roll his eyes. “What?”

“You’re such a dumbass,” Jackson says affectionately. “You were all anxious about what if this or what if that, and that man’s so into you that it’s almost nauseating. He stares at you like the sun shines out of your ass, and I can’t even hate anymore because he’s such a whipped puppy.”

“No one is a whipped puppy in our relationship, thank you very much.” Stiles punches his arm lightly. “So, Lydia said there was an issue with the alcove?”

“Yes. This ballroom isn’t set up the same way, so she had to recreate your little den of iniquity somewhere else. I’m supposed to take you there so phase two can happen.” Jackson starts to head to the door Lydia took Derek through, so Stiles follows him.

“So you think he’s going to say yes?” Stiles asks quietly, still nervous even though he’s reasonably confident about Derek’s answer.

“No, I think he’ll probably cry and then say yes.” Jackson glances at him. “Calm down, Stiles. This is a sure thing.”

“Yeah, well, crying isn’t bad. If I remember correctly, you cried when Lydia said yes.” Stiles smiles. “Hell, _I_ might cry.”

“It’s a major deal, proposing to someone.” Jackson shrugs before looking at him. “You’re sure you’re ready for all this?”

“One hundred and ten percent sure, Jax. He’s my other half. It’s not the whole soulmate nonsense talking, either. It’s me saying that he’s everything I’ve ever wanted and everything I never knew I needed.” Stiles blinks and makes a face. “Fuck, stop letting me talk. I’m getting emotional.”

“You? You’re making me teary about that smug ass you’re going to marry.” Jackson hugs him then, tight, and doesn’t even try to scent him. “You deserve this, Stiles. Be happy, got it?”

“I got it.” Stiles kisses Jackson’s cheek before looking at the door they’ve stopped in front of. “So, this is the place?”

“Yes. Lydia had to find somewhere to set it up since it’s so important for your plans. We’ll see you after, alright?” Jackson kisses the tip of his nose before walking off.

Okay. He can do this. Stiles straightens his shoulders and opens the door. It looks like this is probably some kind of maintenance area, but it’s been cleaned up, and it really does look like the photos that Satomi sent them for reference. There’s enough light to see, and it takes him back to that fateful night so many weeks ago.

“Hiding too?” A low voice drawls from the shadows.

“Way to scare a guy, dude,” he mutters, looking towards the direction Derek’s voice came from.  
“I assumed you didn’t have any particular vision problems and would have seen me sitting there easily.” Derek steps out from behind the curtains that are hanging up, staring at Stiles intently.

“Forgive me for not seeing someone hiding in the shadows like a big old creeper,” Stiles says, licking his lips. 

“I don’t want to go through our entire conversation that night, Bruce. Even if I do remember most of it,” Derek admits, stepping closer.

“You want to skip to the naked parts already?” Stiles smiles. “I can do that. Let’s see if I can remember.” He pauses a moment before he smirks. “I want to fuck your face, Clark. I want to get you so addicted to my dick that you drop to your knees with a simple snap of my fingers next time.”

“God, you were such an asshole, and I loved it. Still do.” Derek clears his throat before he snarls, “You’ll have to make me, Bruce.”

“Nope. Consent is beautiful, and I need to hear it.” Stiles is totally paraphrasing now because he doesn’t remember every single thing they said that night. He knows he’s got the basic idea, though.

“Fuck you.” Derek growls against his ear, leaning in to lick his jaw.

“Say it,” Stiles demands, rubbing his cheek against the scruffy beard.

“I want to suck your dick,” he whispers so softly that Stiles wouldn’t have even heard it if it hadn’t been spoken directly in his ear. He touches Derek’s shoulder as he pulls back, remembering what he told him next.

“That’s a good boy.” Stiles kisses him passionately, sucking on his tongue and licking into his mouth. When they pull apart, he motions at his dick. “Well, there it is. Go for it.”

Unlike their first time, there isn’t a fight. There isn’t the alpha posturing that he now understands had actually been Derek fighting the mating impulse. Instead, Derek falls to his knees and unfastens Stiles’ pants, shoving them and his underwear down until Stiles’ dick flops out. He licks the head, sucking it into his mouth as he jerks the rest of his dick with his hand. He teases at first, lapping at the pre-come, sucking shallowly, and then slowly getting more serious.

“You’re so good to me. Take such good care of me.” Stiles strokes Derek’s hair, rubbing his scalp as he begins rolling his hips so he can fuck Derek’s face. “Love you so much.”

Derek moans around his dick, sucking even harder, his hands gripping Stiles’ ass and pulling him forward. He knows what gets Stiles off now, knows how to lick and suck and what to do to get him close to coming in no time. It’s so good, and Stiles can’t look away from his face as Derek keeps sucking and taking more of his dick into his mouth. When he feels a finger press against his hole, Stiles whines softly as Derek pushes the finger inside. He fucks him with his finger while he sucks his dick, going deep enough to find his prostate, taking advantage of his knowledge of Stiles’ body.

Just like that first night together, Derek holds him tight when he feels his orgasm approaching. He comes with a grunt, spilling into Derek’s mouth, listening to him swallow even as he keeps sucking. Derek milks his dick, getting every last drop before he finally pulls back, looking up at Stiles with dazed eyes. Stiles drops to his knees, kissing him thoroughly as he unfastens Derek’s pants and shoves them down so he can get to his dick. He strokes him confidently, knowing exactly what gets him off now, licking into his mouth as he twists his wrist and jerks Derek’s dick.

Derek starts kissing his way down Stiles’ neck, mouthing and licking and nipping at his skin. “Can I bite you? I want to make you mine. I need to. Please let me bite you.”

“Fuck.” Stiles whimpers as Derek sucks on his neck. “Yeah, make me yours, babe. Bite me.” Wet warmth suddenly coats Stiles’ fingers as Derek bites their mating mark, and Stiles keeps jerking him as Derek laps at the wound, making noises as he comes between them. They stay like that for a little bit, just kneeling together like they did the first time they met, only it’s different now, better than before, and then they kiss. It’s a tender kiss, slow and gentle, both of them fully aware of what they share now between them, of the bond they have that’s based on love and not just instinct to claim a true mate.

When they finally separate, they stand and clean up. That’s the difference between now and last time because Stiles made sure to stipulate some wet ones and stuff be left for them to wipe up their mess. After they’re clean, Derek kisses him again. “I love you.”

“I know.” Stiles grins. His phone suddenly vibrates, and he pulls it out, blinking when he sees it’s now midnight. Holy shit. It’s time. He can do this. He’s going to do this. And it’s going to be awesome. “It’s day 106,” he says, showing Derek his phone.

“Oh.” Derek arches a brow and studies him. “You planned it, didn’t you? Us being alone while everyone else is at the ball when it’s officially the deadline day?”

“That would be pretty sneaky,” Stiles points out, smiling as he goes to look for the next surprise. Lydia left the book for him, and he gets it to hand to Derek. “So, uh, obviously, I’m accepting our mating bond. Congratulations! We’re werewolf married, as Satomi said that night so many weeks ago. As for your present there, don’t open it yet.”

“It’s a book of fairy tales.” Derek looks adorably confused. “What’s going on, Stiles?”

“There’s one thing we said that night, the night we met, that I need to change.” Stiles feels his heart racing a mile a minute, and, damn, he’s nervous. “Last time, you were hiding and I mentioned you might be wasting your chance at meeting the woman—or man—of your dreams.”

“I remember,” Derek murmurs, studying him curiously. “Your heart is beating really fast, Stiles. Calm down, alright?”

“Right.” Stiles clears his throat and runs his fingers through his hair. “I was wrong. I think you _did_ meet the man of your dreams that night, because you met me. And I told you that I wasn’t looking to marry any princes, that I just wanted a man for the night.”

“Stiles…” Derek blinks at him, seeming to understand now where he’s headed with this.

“I lied. I mean, I didn’t because I wasn’t lying then, but I am now.” Stiles laughs a little hysterically because he’s totally fucking up his big romantic speech. “You’re my prince, Derek. Cinderella can suck it and keep prince charming because you’re so much better than some fictional ideal. You’re my ideal, the other half of my soul, as I told Jackson earlier. I want you in my bed every night. I want to wake up with your arms around me. I want to listen to you talk about history stuff while I play video games and cook with you and have children with you and grow old you and, uh, well. I want to marry you. Will you marry me? Like human married not just werewolf married. Oh, you can open the book now.”

Derek is staring at him, and, fuck, Jackson was totally right, the ass, because he’s blinking away tears, and his hands are shaking as he opens the book. He laughs when he sees the Cinderella chapter then he takes out the ring box. When he opens it, he looks at Stiles. “Yes,” he whispers. “Yes, I’ll marry you. I want all that and more. I want you in my life forever, Stiles.”

“Let me have those then.” Stiles takes the box and opens it. He pulls out the simple band and slides it on Derek’s finger, kissing him and wiping up his tears as he hugs him tight. Now, he never has to let go. Derek puts the other ring on his finger, and Stiles can’t stop smiling even as he rubs at his eyes because he’s damned if he starts crying now after Derek’s accepted his proposal.

“We should get back. I need to tell my mom,” Derek says, just staring at his finger then staring at Stiles and back and forth like he can’t believe it’s real.

“Yeah, we need to go back,” Stiles agrees. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends a group text that simply says He said yes!!!! before tucking his phone back in his pocket. “Do we look decent?”

“No, we look like we just snuck away from my birthday party for a quickie and a proposal, but I don’t even care.” Derek is still grinning, the huge crinkly eyed smile that makes Stiles’ heart happy. “I can’t believe you got me twice tonight. First the ball and now proposing. Making me wait until midnight on the last day was pretty evil, but it’s so worth it knowing you want this, that you want to commit to me officially.”

“I know you like surprises, and this seems the perfect time to do this,” Stiles says, holding Derek’s hand tight as they walk to the ballroom. “I really couldn’t have done it without my pack, you know? Laura helped invite your pack and kept it secret, but Lydia set everything up, and Jackson paid for a lot of it and arranged the food, and Allison and Scott helped with our pack and taking care of some stuff that I didn’t have time to do. Malia and Kira helped with flowers, and, fuck, I don’t know. Everyone sort of pitched in for the birthday party bit. But only my core four knew about the proposal and everything.”

“I’ll have to thank them.” Derek looks at him. “I still can’t believe you proposed, Stiles. We’re going to get married sooner rather than later. I thought it would take time for you to be ready for that, and I was willing to wait as long as it took, but you keep surprising me. It doesn’t even seem real.”

They reach the door to the ballroom, and Stiles looks at Derek. “You’re sure you want to marry me?” he asks quietly. “You’re not just caught up in relief that I accepted the bond or agreeing because I asked?”

“No, I really have no interest in marriage,” Derek deadpans, earning him a punch on the arm. He snorts. “Yes, I want to marry you, asshole. I was planning to ask on Valentine’s Day if I thought that you might say yes by then. The whole cliché romantic proposal thing. I think I like your way better.”

“Okay. Good.” Stiles kisses him before he opens the doors and leads Derek inside. While they’ve been gone, the ball has just continued, and most people probably don’t even realize they left. He sees Scott and Allison by the raised stage area, and they see him, grinning widely and looking so happy for him that it makes him pull Derek along through the crowd even faster. “He said yes,” he whispers excitedly, hugging them both and kissing their cheeks. “I also accepted the mating bond, so we’re werewolf married now, officially.”

“Are you ready to tell everyone?” Scott asks, staring into Stiles eyes and waiting for his answer.

Stiles nods, glancing over to see Allison hugging Derek and kissing him soundly on the mouth. “Yes, it’s time for phase three.”

“I love you, Stiles.” Scott hugs him tight and just squeezes him before he steps up on the stage. While he does that, Stiles takes off his mask before turning to Derek and removing his mask. Allison takes them from him and sets them aside. Scott picks up the microphone that’s been left there and taps it before handing it to Stiles.

“Hey everyone. I want to thank you all for coming out to celebrate Derek’s birthday with us,” Stiles says, stepping onto the stage and tugging Derek up there with him. There are some cheers and even a couple of catcalls (thank you Erica and Malia). Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand before he continues. “My alpha now has a few words to say. Scotty, it’s all you.”

“Wow. Okay. So.” Scott clears his throat and grins. “My emissary has accepted a mating bond with Alpha Derek Hale. I approve of this bond, and they have the support of my pack for so long as they both request it.”

Stiles can hear people whispering, and he squeezes Derek’s hand because, well, he’s got one last surprise. Lydia and Allison have brought Laura, Cora, Derek’s older brothers, and Derek’s parents up front by the stage, and they’re now standing by Stiles’ dad and Jackson. He looks at Scott and nods.

“This is my first time doing this, so I hope you can be patient with me,” Scott says, smiling despite his obvious nervousness. He’s never much enjoyed public speaking, and Stiles loves him a lot for doing this for him. “Stiles and Derek aren’t really traditional, but I think it’s only right to start them off towards their future together with a customary beginning. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Derek and Stiles.”

Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand tight as murmurings and whispers erupt behind them. He looks at Stiles and gapes at him. “Seriously?”

“What? Like either of us want a long engagement?” Stiles bites his lip. “Uh, surprise?”

“Stiles, what the hell’s going on?” His dad asks amidst the chatter from their guests.

Stiles turns to look at his dad and everyone else. “I asked Derek to marry me. Human married. He said yes. In the event of him accepting, I had a phase three to put into motion. Scott’s legally ordained, and he’s going to marry us now, with everyone we love and care about here to witness it.”

“Derek, are you alright with this?” Talia asks as she looks at him.

“Yes, I am,” Derek tells her, laughing softly. “I can’t believe…Stiles…you…but, yes, I want this. He’s right. Who needs a long engagement when we know this is what we want? Scott, please continue.”

“Sure.” Scott nods. “I assume there aren’t any objections to this marriage?” He sounds slightly threatening, not that anyone objects. “Good. There’s a bunch of formal scripts that I was given when I got ordained, but none of those seem to fit Stiles and Derek, so I’m going to wing it. Stiles never believed in soulmates, didn’t think destiny was a real thing, and thought that he’d never be loved the way he deserves. Then he met Derek. I don’t know Derek that well yet, but he makes Stiles happy, and he’s a great guy who loves completely, who gives all of himself to take care of others, and I think meeting Stiles has made him happy, too.”

“You’re doing great, buddy,” Stiles tells him, sharing a smile with Derek, who still looks pretty shocked. He knows it’s a lot to take in, that he probably should haven’t been more patient and waited, but he wants to be married to Derek now, so why not go for it?

“Thanks!” Scott beams. “These two are true mates, which is a rare and special thing for werewolves, but they also took the time to get to know each other, to not rush into anything just because of the mating thing, to fall in love in a way that could be written about in those sappy romance novels Liam and Kira are always reading.”

“I think these two are sappier than my books!” Liam calls out, grinning when Stiles sticks his tongue out at him.

“Those of us who live here have had the pleasure of watching these two stubborn assholes fall in love. Derek’s refused to let Stiles push him away, and Stiles has realized that love happens organically, that it grows and develops in ways you can’t predict.” Scott smiles at them. “And tonight, well, this morning, we’re here to witness them giving themselves to each other in a serious and life-altering way. True love really is the greatest thing in the world, and they’re proof of that.” Scott looks at Stiles and actually tears up. “Love, true love, will follow you forever, so treasure your love.”

“Skip to the end,” Stiles whispers, wiping his eyes because, damn Scott, he had to get all serious and quote Princess Bride _without_ the silly accent.

Scott laughs and has to wipe his own eyes, which causes some sniffles behind Stiles and Derek. “Do you have any vows?”

“I didn’t really have any advanced notice to prepare some,” Derek points out, squeezing Stiles’ hand. He looks at him and smiles. “I love you, and I’m looking forward to beginning our lives together as husbands. You’re the best things that’s ever happened to me, and I can’t even imagine how dark and dull my life would be if you hadn’t come into it.”

“You can’t just say things like that off the cuff and expect me to compete,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “I did have advanced notice, but I couldn’t really think of the perfect thing to say. You’ve seen who I am, good and bad, and you’re still by my side. I know you’re probably overwhelmed with this whole surprise wedding, but I’m not patient once I set my mind to something, and I wanted a big grand gesture so you’d realize that I’m all in. You’re it for me, Derek Hale. Whether it’s soulmate, destiny, fate, or just two slightly broken men who are complete when we’re together, you’re my forever.”

“That’s so romantic, guys. Both of you are huge saps, and it’s awesome.” Scott is actually crying now, wiping his face on his tuxedo jacket. He clears his throat. “Please join hands now. Stiles, do you take Derek as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nods, still looking into Derek’s beautiful eyes. “I mean, I do.”

“Derek, do you take Stiles as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Derek whispers. “Always.”

“We need the rings now.” Scott motions behind them.

Jackson steps up and hands Stiles the ring that Cora made for Derek, squeezing Stiles’ hand before stepping back. At the same time, Laura gives Derek the ring for Stiles, tears on her face even as she hugs him tight. She steps back down, and Derek looks at the ring, obviously realizing Cora made it. The engagement ring Stiles gave him is just a simple band that will complement their real rings if they choose to wear both of them.

Scott looks at his notes. “The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you’ve formed with your partner. Please, repeat after me.”

“I, Stiles, give you, Derek, this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me,” Stiles repeats after Scott.

“I, Derek, give you, Stiles, this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me,” Derek says when it’s his turn.

“And, by the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church and the state of California, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and husband, sealed together today both in law and in love.” Scott is practically bouncing as he grins. “You may now kiss your groom.”

Derek leans down, gripping the back of Stiles’ neck, and he kisses him thoroughly. They pull apart, and Derek whispers against his lips, “I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you, Derek,” he whispers back, tilting his head for another chaste kiss.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Scott says when they pull apart, “I now have the privilege and extreme pleasure of presenting to you Derek and Stiles, who, for those of you who don’t know, play to keep their last names and are going to let their kids hyphenate when they start a family.”

Stiles loses track after that. There are so many hugs and crying eyes and well-wishers that it all blends together. Through it all, he doesn’t let go of Derek’s hand. They keep stealing kisses when they can, and Stiles can’t believe how happy he is right now. If he’d been told six months ago that he’d be married to his soulmate by the end of the year, he’d have broken a rib laughing. As it is, that’s exactly what’s happened.

“Three surprises is it, right?” Derek asks when they get a moment alone.

“Well, actually,” Stiles says seriously, schooling his expression, “there’s one more.”

“What?” Derek arches a brow.

“I’m pregnant. Laura was right!” Stiles blinks innocently before he starts to laugh. “Seriously, though, that’s all I’ve got planned. We should dance our first dance together as an old married couple.”

“You’re such an ass. I almost panicked for a moment. Anyway, I’m glad there aren’t any more. I don’t know if I can handle anything else after the whole surprise wedding.” Derek grins at him. “Yes, we should.”

“After we dance, we can have cake. It’s a birthday cake but it’s mostly a wedding cake.” Stiles smiles. “You’re going to love it. Instead of wedding toppers, I had them use Batman and Superman.”

“Seriously?” Derek laughs and leads him to the dance floor. “That’s amazing.”

“I thought it suited us.” Stiles nods at Aiden, who is handling the music for the evening. When their first dance song starts to play, he smirks at Derek. “Recognize this?”

“A dream is a wish your heart makes. The song from our first date. Good grief, I married a romantic sap.” Derek smiles, so wide and happy that it makes Stiles smile right back. He blinks as he keeps listening. “Is it…are those the kids from the play?”

“Yeah. I went up to Beacon Heights last week and asked them to sing it for me. The teacher agreed, and it was pretty awesome,” Stiles admits. “I thought it would make our first dance together even more special.”

“You’re something else, Stiles Stilinski.” Derek strokes his face and just looks at him like he can’t believe all this has really happened.

Stiles can understand because he’s having difficult believing it himself. “You’re not too bad yourself, Derek Hale.” He brushes his lips against Derek’s, smiling as he pulls back. He totally can’t resist saying, “You know, I’m really looking forward to our happily ever after.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> As I mentioned above, the comments & kudos for this series seriously kept me motivated and inspired every single day. I freely admit that I cried a little bit when I wrote those final two words 'The End', and I just really want everyone who has supported this series to enjoy this last part and to say goodbye to this verse with a happy smile. If you feel so inclined, dropping me a comment to let me know you enjoyed it would be awesome. <333


End file.
